A Difference All The Same
by Liberated Storm
Summary: PG for language. ...::Ginny still has her crush on Harry, but is returning his feelings? Can Ginny find out before it's too late?::...
1. Caught Your Eye

Disclaimer: The characters and places in this story aren't mine. They're all J.K. Rowlings.  
  
A/N: Another Harry/Ginny story. Can't get enough of them. Ron/Hermione stories are O.K., 's long as they aren't written by me. They turn out REALLY dreadful. Example? Check out 'Cotton Candy' when it's posted. Any-hoo, enjoy this fluffy tale… 'A Difference All The Same'. *Don't ask me why I named it this… I thought it was a bit catchy. Also… I kind of switch PoV's quite often without telling you. I'll try not to make it confusing, but if it is, e-mail me and I'll see if I can fix it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter had long gotten over his godfather's death. Now, he was enjoying life back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, his best friends in the world, were walking with him in Hogsmeade one wintry afternoon. The wind was blowing all nice and cool, and their cloaks were billowing along. Laughter could be heard coming from the Trio. Ginny Weasley scowled at this, though. Quietly, she had been following them from the castle. Why? She didn't know. She just wanted to be friends with them. Sure, they accepted her into their little 'group', but they never asked her for a walk on their trip to Hogsmeade.   
  
And yeah, Ginny had friends, but not one of them were her best friend. None of them stuck to her like glue, like the Trio did. Luna Lovegood was a good friend, but she WAS a bit loony. Ginny had avoided her (unobvious of course, as not to hurt her feelings), from the first day of school. The trip from King's Cross to Hogwarts at the beginning of the years wasn't that bad either; she had rode in the train with the Trio. But did any of them actually talk to her? Actually pay attention to her? Even LOOK at her? Nope. Not one word, not one ear, and not one glance.   
  
She was fed up. Ginny Weasley was just fed up. Trying to make friends didn't get her anywhere. People STILL avoided her after her first year with Tom Riddle. Talking to Ginny Weasley was considered taboo by many students. Even the new first years avoided her; mostly because they had older siblings warn them about her.   
  
White snow crunched silently underneath Ginny's feet as she made her way to the Three Broomsticks. Finding a seat around the Trio's area, she sat down and ordered a Butterbeer. As she sipped it ever so quietly, she noticed that someone had caught her eye. An emerald-eyed, raven haired, boy with a scar someone. Harry Potter was staring at Ginny Weasley. Quickly averting her eyes and turning back around, she wiped her mouth with the back of her cloak.  
  
"Harry, mate," she could hear her brother say. "who were you staring at?" Ron looked over his shoulder himself, and could only see the back of Ginny's hood. Thank god for the hood, and curse the devil for her hair.  
  
"Er… No one, Ron. I was just gazing into space." Harry gave a weak smile.  
  
"Lost in your thoughts again, Harry?" Hermione chuckled lightly, and drank from her Butterbeer bottle.  
  
"Yeah… Lost in my thoughts." Harry knew what thoughts he was lost in, though. Thoughts of Ginny Weasley. The young daughter had… well, blossomed over the summer. Her hair no longer looked as if her head was on fire, but instead looked warm and friendly. Her freckles became more distinct, and her eyes became an even softer brown. Once, Harry had heard her laugh. He thought the laugh was that of an angel. She was no longer the little girl whom Harry had saved from the basilisk four years ago. Harry Potter had fallen deep in love with Ron Weasley's 15-year-old sister.  
  
"Harry! Mate, earth to 'Arry!" Ron waved his freckled hand in front of Harry's eyes, and he blinked. Shaking his head as he tried to clear his thoughts, and apologized briskly.  
  
"Sorry… Just gazing off again."  
  
"Honestly… I thought you had gotten over Cho by now, Harry." Ron said, un aware that a pair of ears were listening intently to his every word. Harry still fancied Cho Chang? Ginny blocked out further conversation from the Trio, and finished her Butterbeer quickly. How could Ginny've been so stupid? She was Ron's little sister; Harry would never fancy her. She was kidding herself. Tears threatened to pour out of her eyes at her negative thoughts. Pushing back her chair with a loud grinding of the legs, Ginny stood up and ran out of the Three Broomsticks. Her chair had fallen to the floor with a loud THUD!, and customers in the pub were looking to see who made the racket.  
  
"I wonder who that was…?" Hermione asked, glancing at the closing door.  
  
"Who ever it was must be pretty upset." Harry commented.  
  
"Yeah. I wonder why?" Ron finished his drink as the Trio got ready to leave for Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: A bit short… but I swear the chapters will be longer soon. I don't know how long I'm going to make this story, or even what the plot IS. I'm just going along with what comes to mind. Please R/R, and if you flame, please keep the fire under control. ^_~ 


	2. How Nice Of You To Notice

Disclaimer: The characters and places in this story aren't mine. They're all J.K. Rowlings.  
  
A/N: This is being posted the same day as the first chapter, so I hope you all like it. I'll try to get this story done as soon as possible. It's a bit angsty, a bit romancy, a bit dramatic, and a bit mean. I really hope you all love this story. And BtW, I might not finished Summer Time Tears as it's turning a bit… boring. So I'll probably delete it. So, on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dashing furiously, Ginny made it back to Hogwarts in record time. She burst into the Entrance Hall and up the stairs. After she shouted the password to the Fat Lady ("White Bumblebee!"), Ginny tore up to her dormitory. Throwing her cloak onto her bed, she burst out into tears. Why had she been so stupid? Her hair wasn't black, and her skin wasn't glowing like Ivory. Ginny wasn't Cho Chang, nor would she ever be. Wiping tears from her cheeks, and failing as more replaced them, she made her way down to the Common Room.  
  
The fire was surprisingly welcome, as she sat herself down in her favorite plush chair. She combed her hair with her fingers, only to find out that some snowflakes managed to find their way under her hood. When she was finished cleaning her hair, she reclined back in her chair, placing her feet on the coffee table. Her eyes were closed, and her thoughts drifted to Harry. She had memorized his every feature, and his every move. Ginny knew how his nose curved down at the bottom, and how his eyes lightened up when he laughed. She knew how his fingers clenched into a tight fist when he was angry, and how his mouth curved down a little when he was sad, or upset. Like the back of her hand, Ginny knew Harry. But she knew that he couldn't know her. She was just Ron's little sister. Ron's silly, stupid, little sister.  
  
Suddenly, the portrait door swung open. The Trio walked in and barely acknowledged Ginny, who was still sobbing in her corner. Had it not been for her sobs, they would've never know that she was there.  
  
"Hey, Ginny." Hermione smiled, as she placed a sisterly hand on her friend's shoulder. "You're crying."  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly drunk, now am I?" Ginny said, looking up. A watery smile was on her face to show Hermione that she wasn't trying to be rude.  
  
"What's the matter, Gin?" Ron asked, sitting next to his sister.  
  
"Nothing." she replied a bit to quickly. As she hastily dried her tears, Hary spok.  
  
"C'mon, we all know that you're crying for a reason. What is it?" Ginny looked into Harry's eyes and saw nothing but concern for his friends little sister. Little sister. That's all she was, she bitterly thought.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you." She said sharply. Biting at her tongue for being rude, she got up quickly and strode towards the Girls Dormitories. Before she placed a foot on the first step, she turned around.  
  
"'Night." she said, to no one in particular. Ginny then made her way up to her room were she fell fast asleep.  
  
But downstairs in the Common Room… It was another story.  
  
"What's up with her?" Ron asked, gesturing to the steps Ginny disappeared up.  
  
"I don't know." Harry was thinking of how sharp she sounded when she snapped at him.  
  
"I wasn't asking you, Harry." Ron said, a bit too rudely. "I mean, I was asking Hermione."  
  
"How would *I* know?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, you-- you're--" Ron sputtered for an answer. "You're a GIRL!"  
  
"How nice of you to notice, Ron." Hermione said sarcastically sweetly. Then her voice turned to her normal shrieking tone. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I know EVERYTHING, RON!"  
  
"Hey, get that," Harry whispered, nudging his redheaded friend. "Hermione doesn't know everything."  
  
"I heard that." Hermione scowled, failing at suppressing a grin. "Either way, if you want to know what's wrong with Ginny, just ask her!"  
  
"US?! We can't ask HER! She'll bite our heads off!" Harry stood up, his arms expressing his words.  
  
"Correction, my fine un-freckled friend." Ron said, smirking. "She'll only bite YOUR head off. *I'll* talk to her tomorrow. For now, let's all just go to sleep, alright?" Ron yawned and stretched his arms.  
  
"All right…" Hermione said, standing up. "G'night you two." The three made their way to their established dormitories, as Ron thought of a way to interrogate his sister the next day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Thanks to all who've reviewed. I swear I'll update this faster than my other stories… Or at least I'll try to. 


End file.
